Closet Fun
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. Troy and Gabriella hate each other, and their friends set them up to play a game of 30 minutes in heaven to get them together. Will their plan work or will it backfire?


**Hmm. I was bored and just thought of it (: review and tell me what you think!**

**READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. Thanks (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing )):**

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were in a stuffy closet in the Evans Mansion. They both have hated each other since high school has ever started, but surely, don't know why they hate each other. Its quite funny actually. Or maybe its because Gabriella hated guys with big ego's, for example, Troy. As for Troy, he just hated Gabriella because she was hot for a geek. They were both in a closet for 30 minutes because of Chad's stupid idea to play 30 minutes in heaven instead of just 7.

"Don't you dare even touch me."

"Baby you know you want me"

"One, _Troy_. Do not call be baby and two your disgusting."

"Yeah right"

"..."

"So you do want me"

"Shut up"

"Why don't you?"

"Look whose talking"

"Why do you hate me so much"

"'Cause your stupid and only care about yourself"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Whoa Montez watch where you swing your knee"

"Your gay, I swear"

"Happy gay or gay gay?"

"..."

"I'll take that as happy gay!"

"..."

"Whats your problem"

"My problem is you dip shit"

"Whoa calm down hot stuff"

"What?"

"..."

"I hate you"

"Love you too"

"Your gay"

"Yes, I am _very_ happy"

"I hate Chad"

"Me too"

"..."

"..."

-

-

"Are you guys making out in there?"

-

-

"NO Chad!"

"YES!"

"Troy!!"

"What? Whoa again! Watch where your knee goes, I need to produce more Boltons you know!"

"I don't think I want that to happen"

"Stop swinging your freaking knee!"

"Make me"

"..."

"Exactly"

"I hate you"

"Hate you too"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

-

-

"Shar! I think they're making out in there!"

"Move your freaking hair Chad I can't go against the door!!"

-

-

"Mmmmmmmm Gabiiiii"

"OH MY GOSH TROY!!"

-

-

"Holy crap they're doing much more than that!"

"Chad shut up!!"

"Why don't you Shar!"

-

-

"Ow why did you slap me!?"

"Because you made it sound like we were doing other crap"

"Maybe I want to"

"Okay EWWWWWW"

"You know you want to"

"SHARPAY OPEN THIS DOOOOR"

-

-

"Not till you guys make out or something, you know, thats the whole point of 30 minutes in heaven?! In the meanwhile we'll go downstairs and get some food 'cause Chad's a douche"

"Am not"

"Chad Shut up"

"Why don't you Tay!"

"Ow stop hitting me on the head"

"You deserve it"

"No Tayyyyy I think Shar deserves it"

"OW Sharpaaaaaay!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

-

-

"This is gay"

"Your gay"

"Yes I am very happy thanks for the fyi on my emotions Montez"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why do you really hate me?"

"Because you use girls like nothing and throw them away"

"Do not"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Shut up"

"You"

"Your giving me a headache"

"You gave yourself one"

"..."

"HA. You did"

"Your so childish"

"Thanks"

"Uh huh"

"So how's life going"

"Fairly odd"

"Parents!!"

"What?"

"The show"

"What show"

"You know! With the fairies and the boy with the pink hat."

"Creep.."

"Who?"

"Frankenstein"

"How do you know he's a creep if he's dead"

"..."

"Serious, is he still alive?"

"Weirdo.."

"Me?"

"No Elvis"

"Hmm I bet Elvis is weird"

"..."

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Not exactly"

"Your like right in front of me. You heard me"

"Nope"

"Wannabemygirlfriend?"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"What did you say!"

"Nothing"

"SERIOUS"

"Nothing"

"I'll seriously swing my knee into your productive organ"

"Go ahead...oh my gosh don't smirk like that!"

"You said I can."

"Okay never mind I still want Bolton's running around looking like me"

"..."

"And they will be all star basketballs and have an awesome hot mom named Gabriella"

"What?"

"..."

"..."

"Good thing I caught your knee before you hit my buddy!"

"Bolton you are so annoying"

"Thanks"

"Go Die"

"Oooh maybe I can meet Elvis and Frankenstein and see if they are really weirdo's and creep's!"

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

"I bet they're outside"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I have a plan"

"oooh sweet! What is it?"

"SHHH"

"Sorry, what is it?"

"Let's pretend that we are making out and they'll finally open the door"

"Okay...how do we do that"

"You always make out with a girl.. you should know"

"Ohhh okay"

"Start"

"Mmmmmm Gabiiiiiiii"

"Trooooooy"

"Mmmmmm"

"Ahhhh"

"Troooooooy!"

-

-

"Holy shit they really got into it!"

"Chad shut up and just open the door"

"Gotcha...awhh man they were faking it!"

"You guys suck"

"Sharpay shut up!"

"Whatever, bolton take her home she doesn't have anyone to take her so you"

"Of course, lets go Gabriella"

**Walking to Gabi's house(Adding everything now)**

"Great acting" Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks babe" Troy kissed her on the lips.

"It's funny how they try and get us together" Gabi smiled.

Troy chuckled. "I know, they are so stupid."

**HAHAH. Okay I hoped you like it. Just for the record.**

**Gabriella and Troy are dating SECRETLY. They pretended to hate each other when they are with their friends, they just don't want their friends knowing they were dating just yet. And when Troy asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend they just faked it all because they knew Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay were listening.**

**I totally tricked you guys in the beginning (:**

**Review please?**

**Thanks (:**


End file.
